


Better than cinema

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“10 bucks on Derek” Isaac says, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and leaning his head back to catch it in his mouth. Erica snorts, snatching the popcorn from the air.<br/>“No chance. My money’s on Stiles”. She says, popping the kernel in her mouth. Isaac frowns at her, pouting, and she laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than cinema

“10 bucks on Derek” Isaac says, tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and leaning his head back to catch it in his mouth. Erica snorts, snatching the popcorn from the air.

“No chance. My money’s on Stiles”. She says, popping the kernel in her mouth. Isaac frowns at her, pouting, and she laughs at him.

“Stiles won last time.” Isaac insists, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and moving it out of her reach.

“So? Stiles wins most times.” Erica says, leaning over him to get to the bowl.

“Yeah, but Derek’s always more pissed off next time they argue.” Isaac insists. Boyd grabs the bowl of popcorn from the floor where Isaac and Erica’s squabbling is threatening to push it over.

“Stiles.” he says, watching as Erica disentangles herself from Isaac, growling.

“See! Boyd agrees with me!” Erica crows, throwing a smile his way, and Isaac throws a piece of popcorn at her head.

“That’s cause he’s your boyfriend” Isaac complains, drawing out the word boyfriend, and Boyd rolls his eyes.

“It’s because they’re arguing over Stiles’s involvement in the pack, which you’d know if you stopped bickering and listened.” He points out.

“Yeah, Derek doesn’t actually want Stiles to stay out of it” Scott says, sitting down next to them. “Just got here, how long have they been arguing?”

“10 minutes” Isaac says, passing Scott the popcorn like the suck-up he is.

They all take a moment to stare at Stiles and Derek arguing. They’re right up in each other’s space, as usual, and are both paying absolutely no attention to the rest of the pack.

“God, they should just fuck it out” Erica says, taking a handful of popcorn when Scott offers it.

Scott starts choking, and across the room, Stiles and Derek keep on arguing, completely oblivious.

“Erica!” he hisses, and she grins, wolfish.

“What, like you weren’t thinking it too.”

“Yeah, but I was also trying really hard to _not_ think about it.” he says, pouting, and Boyd offers him a chocolate bar from the stash they keep under the couch for the weekly pack meetings. More often than not they turn into pack Derek-and-Stiles watching, it’s cheaper and more amusing than going to the cinema after all.

“Oh, Stiles just insulted Derek’s eyebrows” Isaac says, distracting Scott, and Erica snorts.

“We’re at the insults part already?”

“Yeah, looks like it.”

They all watch silently, munching on their snacks as Stiles and Derek trade insults, listening.

“It’s like when your parents fight” Erica says, and Scott throws popcorn at her.

“Shut up shut up shut up!”

They all watch as Derek throws his hands in the air, storming off and slamming the door to his room behind him. Erica silently holds her hand up for Boyd to high-five.

“You owe me ten bucks” she tells Isaac, watching as Stiles looks between them and the closed door to Derek’s room. He raises his eyebrows at them all sat on the couch with popcorn and snacks, but turns and opens the door to Derek’s room, slipping inside and closing it behind him.

“And thus concludes our regularly scheduled programming” Erica mutters under her breath, and Isaac slaps her across the back of the head.

They sit in silence for a moment, before they hear a quiet moan coming from the room Stiles and Derek are in. Scott’s on his feet immediately.

“Nope, I’m out, you’re all coming with me, I need so much alcohol and maybe bleach.”

Erica laughs at him, but stands and follows him out, Isaac and Boyd behind her. She’ll get it all out of Stiles later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: erica keeping score of stiles and derek out-sassing each other, and providing a running commentary.  
> (maybe eating popcorn with isaac when the boys argue at pack meetings)
> 
> (I fucking miss Erica and Boyd and Isaac......)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me, here!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
